


Take A Picture

by AveryRogers83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Steve Rogers is busy with trying to keep the world safe; while everyone else on the team spends their free time away from the compound Steve is always found in his office working, till one day he decides he needs a break.Warning: A curse word or two. Is it a problem that this is just fluff?Author’s Notes: This is my submission for @writingcroissant #tori2K writing challenge.  Please be kind. I’m just getting back into writing and doing Marvel related fics. Thanks to my awesome hubby for being my editor. Hope you like it





	Take A Picture

Most of the time one could find Steve hiding in his office working on the mounds of paperwork on his desk, he said it relaxed him, especially after a particularly difficult mission.  Today Steve decided he needed a change of scenery, so while everyone else on the team was either out doing their own thing or hanging out in the common room; Steve took this moment to make the most of his day off.    
  
With his sketchbook and pencil in hand Steve made his way into the city.  At first Steve walked through the streets of Brooklyn, a place he once called home, but through the years and all the changes, it became less like home and more like another foreign land.  The now unfamiliar scenery made him feel a sadness that left a hole in his heart that he seemed unable to fill. Shaking away the sadness Steve decided to leave Brooklyn and ride the subway to nowhere in particular.  Eventually he got off at the 72nd Street station and walked over to the park where **_Strawberry Fields_ ** ; a memorial to the late John Lennon was.  After the first time Steve had visited the spot, he decided to look him up on the computer and listen to his songs; **_Imagine_ ** was one of his favorites and found that he respected him more for his vision of peace and understanding.    
  
After sketching the memorial in his book, Steve packed up his things and headed deeper into the park till he found the fountain, this would be the perfect setting to relax and continue sketching, the bench facing the lake would be his escape.  As he sat there he noticed a little boy and girl running around laughing and playing by the fountain while what looked like their mother watched nearby. That’s when he saw her, sitting there alone and reading not paying attention to anyone else around her.  She seemed so happy and content in her own little world. Something captivated him and he began to sketch her likeness. Before he knew it the sun was beginning to set and she was hurriedly packing up her belongings.  
  
For the next two weeks it was the same,  Steve would finish his paperwork then head to his spot in the park facing the lake while sketching and looking for her.  Once she was there with a couple of friends, laughing and talking without a care in the world. She seemed so happy. A part of him envied them for being the ones to make her smile.  A smile that was so infectious that he couldn’t help but smile himself. In just two weeks she had already made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a very long time.  
And each time he saw her he wound up sketching a new image of her in his book, but never getting up the nerve to talk to her or even ask her name.     
**  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **  
**Y/N’s POV:  
  
It was a beautiful Spring day, the sun was shining and the park was filled with locals and tourists alike.  It was Friday; the one day she enjoyed sitting at the park people watching or reading a book. She sat in her usual spot as she contemplated where her life was going as she tried to relax from the hustle and bustle of what she considered her real shit of a life.  Staring at her book she caught sight of a little boy and girl running around laughing and playing by the fountain while what looked like their mother watched nearby, that’s when she noticed him. Sitting there on the bench facing the lake with a book in his hand. She knew who he was, there was no mistaking the blonde mane and the chiseled look that this was Captain-freaking-America.  She tried not to make it obvious that she was staring so she pretended to read her book, she found herself so enamored by him that she read the same passage at least ten times before giving up.  
  
Y/N reluctantly began packing up her belongings as the sun began to set.  The temptation to say something to Steve Rogers was strong, but not strong enough to overcome her shyness.  Besides she didn’t want to intrude on his personal time and it was clear that he was trying not to attract attention to himself.  So instead she made her way home only to hope that the next week he might be there again. Sure enough he was, unfortunately though she was there with her friends and as much as she wished she could be there alone she hadn’t seen her friends for several months due to their busy lives.  Whenever she could she would steal a glance in his direction and smile.  
  
For the next couple of weeks Y/N was there waiting in her favorite spot to see if Captain Hot-Bod would show up and each time she would think; today would be the day she would get the nerve to talk to him, but each time she would pack up her things and walk towards him only to lose her nerve and walk away.  Her friends could tell that she was preoccupied with something and with a little….no a lot of coaxing she revealed her crush for the All-American-Hero. They all convinced her that the next week she needed to make the first move. So when she got to her favorite spot she decided it was now or never. When the sun began to set and Rogers was nowhere in sight her heart dropped.  She knew it was too late and she had lost out on any chance of getting to know the man beyond the legend.  
  
The following weeks were rough for Y/N, filled with stress from her job and working extra hours she had little time to think let alone spend her Fridays at her favorite spot.  Unable to see the one man that could put a smile on her face and give her some much needed joy in her life. Little did she know that a certain blonde had been looking forward to seeing her and was just as disappointed when she wasn’t there.  
**  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **  
**Steve’s POV:  
  
Steve made his way back to his usual spot one last time, not so much to relax but to see if the Y/H/C beauty that had captured his heart would be there and he could finally get the nerve to at least ask her name.  Sitting there in his usual spot facing the fountain he took out his sketchbook and looked around, but she wasn’t there. It was probably for the best considering who he was and the life he led. Did he even have time for a relationship while trying to keep the world and the people in his life safe.  He had long ago given up the notion of ever living a normal life. He lost all chance of that 70 years ago.  
  
As the last rays of the sun disappear and the sky is filled with warm hues of yellow, orange, red, and purple Steve took one last deep breath in and slowly exhaled smiling to himself knowing that even though he may never see his mystery woman again he still felt happy and content to have had something in his life that made him happy even for just a fleeting moment.  He was so lost in thought the he didn’t notice the light footsteps approaching from behind until she she spoke.  
**  
**_It’s quite beautiful isn’t it?_ __  
_Yes it is._ **_I wish I had a camera_ ** _, so I could capture it’s true beauty.  Sketching just doesn’t do it justice._ __  
_I have my phone I could take a picture and send it to you…if you want.._ __  
_I would love that.  I’m Steve by the way._ __  
_(Y/N giggled) Y/N, it’s nice to meet you Steve._  
**  
**For a brief moment the two didn’t speak, they just looked into each other’s eyes and smiled.  They spent the next several hours walking through the park laughing and smiling, both feeling as though they had finally found the one person that could fill the emptiness they had been feeling for so long. **  
**


End file.
